


Try

by Irisuchan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisuchan/pseuds/Irisuchan
Summary: Sam and Dean are struck by a love spell, but Sam might know how to break it.





	Try

Sam swallows nervously, leaning into Dean, hazel eyes falling to slightly parted lips.

Just about to touch, Dean pushes a hand against Sam’s chest.

“Wait- _wait_!” He breathes. “How do we know if this’ll work?”

“We don’t, Dean. But it’s our only shot…”

The first touch of lips is soft, simple. Tentative brushes, exploring gently. Dean pulls back for a moment, his eyes large and green. He thinks about how weird this should feel, while in fact, it felt good—so good.

“What’s wrong?” Sam says slightly out of breath.

“—nothing.” Dean replies, barely a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Wincest fic I ever published and my first work here on ao3. :) It's short, but I hope you like it.


End file.
